Klaine Write a Fanfic
by FanGirl1952
Summary: To keep their romance alive, Kurt and Blaine co-author a fanfic while separated. They discuss aspects of writing fanfiction, and do some research to add authenticity to their story.


Kurt shut down his laptop. When the screen went dark, he snapped the lid shut, then swiveled his chair so that he faced his boyfriend, who lounged on the bed across the room.

"What do you think?"

The boyfriend sat up, "Your voice would make a phone book sound like Shakespeare, if you read it aloud." Blaine was prone to extravagant praise. The sincerety of his comment pleased Kurt, but he recognized that it was a preface to a criticism.

"But?" Kurt rolled his chair across the room, stopping in front of Blaine.

"The grammar was bad. The spelling too, if your difficulty in reading some of the words was any indication." Blaine reached for Kurt's hands. "And the author's notes...did J K Rowling explain the choices she made before each chapter?"

Kurt grinned, "No, tell me what you really think."

"I thought fanfiction had to be read by a beta before it was posted online." Blaine tugged on Kurt's hands pulling the boy and the chair closer.

"This author used a beta, because she thanked Prettylittlekisses at the end of each chapter," Kurt reminded him.

Blaine tugged again, pulling an unresisting Kurt from the chair on to the bed. "Clearly beta readers do not have to have any knowledge of English to qualify for the job."

Kurt rolled over and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "Apparantly so."

Blaine snuggled closer. "So why were you reading a fanfiction story to me?"

"You and I could do a much better job, don't you think?" Kurt looked up at his boyfriend through his long, blonde lashes, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"The grammar would be better. The plotting more sophisticated. And there wouldn't be any of that author's notes crap to ignore," agreed Blaine. "Buy why would we want to?"

Kurt began to draw circles on Blaine's stomach. "Did you enjoy the smutty parts?" Kurt hated the way he still blushed when he mentioned being intimate.

"I would rather do the smutty things she wrote about, then read about them," Blaine admitted. "Only with you, though," he reassured Kurt before his boyfriend could ask.

"So would I, but when I am in New York, and you are still here finishing your senior year, smut isn't going to be something we can experience first hand," Kurt turned his head so an ear rested above Blaine's heart. When he heard the beat of his heart increase, Kurt knew that Blaine had caught on.

"So we write some fanfiction, together, acting as each other's beta readers," Blaine questioned. "We'll be writing for an M rating?"

"What do you think?" Kurt held his breath.

"I think we need some real smut experience, before we start writing." Blaine rolled Kurt on to his back. "We want our stories to be the hottest on the site, don't we?"

...

"Blaine?" Kurt was typing.

"Yes, babe?" Blaine was writing on paper with a pen.

"We have to write a summary. A short description of the plot to tempt readers to click on our story." Kurt turned his chair. "I should have known you were a paper and pen kind of guy, the first time you showed up wearing a bow tie."

"And your fashion sense shouts high tech, fashionisto." Blaine grinned. "You love my bow ties."

"Actually I love removing your bow ties," admitted Kurt. Untieing your tie you is like unwrapping a package Christmas morning. Only better."

"Write that down, Kurt," Blaine waved his pen. "That is a great line for our story."

Kurt paused to capture the comment, then turned back to Blaine. "The summary, Blaine, how should we write it?"

"I know how I don't want us to write it," Blaine replied. "We are never going to say We suck at writing summaries, just read it." Blaine tilted his head. "Are we?"

"I agree." Kurt put his hands on the keyboard. "That statement is a sure sign that the story will be crap. I never click on those."

"How long have you been reading fanfiction, babe?" Blaine put his pen down and waited for an answer.

"Ever since the last Harry Potter book was published." Kurt spoke while he typed. "I never wanted the series to end, so I searched on the Internet and found Potter fanfic."

Blaine left the bed and walked ove to Kurt. He placed his hands on the shoulders of his boyfriend and squeezed. "Did you start reading the smutty stuff first?" Blaine blew gently in Kurt's right ear.

Kurt shivered. "I began reading the M rated stories when I met you. I liked it better than porn."

Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's chest, so that he could place a wet kiss behind his boyfriend's ear. "So we better make our smutty bits really good, because there may be a baby penguin out there wanting to know about pleasing his boyfriend."

"So you didn't read fanfiction before you met me?" Kurt shifted so that he could capture Blaine's mouth with his own. Their tongues danced, before Kurt released him so he could answer the question.

"No, I didn't," Blaine acknowledged. "But I do now. It is highly instructional." Blaine pushed Kurt's chair so that the boy was facing him. Blaine straddled his lap. "I want to show you something I learned last night."

...

"We can't call it a drabble," Blaine played with his coffee cup. Kurt and he were enjoying a late afternoon beverage at their favourite cafe, the Lima Bean.

"Why not?" Kurt sipped his non-fat iced mocha, intrigued by the amount of emotion Blaine had expressed.

"Because by definition, a drabble is a story of 100 words or fewer."

The eyebrows on the pale boy rose. "You looked up the definition of drabble?"

"Don't look so shocked," Blaine held Kurt's free hand. "We can't be great betas if we don't know the rules."

"So are we writing a multi-chapter story, or a very long one-shot?" Kurt squeezed the hand of his boyfriend before letting go.

"Multi-chapter with lots of angst."

Kurt scrunched his mouth as he thought, "We'll need a villain." He tapped his finger on his lips.

"Sebastian," they said in unison.

"We should change his name," Blaine suggested, smirking at the thought of Sebastian reading fanfiction.

'We'll just spell it the French way," Kurt said. "He spent some time in Paris, didn't he?"

"Oh, he will never recognize himself if we change the last a to an e," grinned Blaine.

...

Blaine and Kurt were seated in a cinema waiting for The Bourne Legacy to start. Kurt admitting that "Jeremy Renner is hot" decided the film they would see.

"Are we writing our story in British English or American English," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Well, we could try Canadian English, because they can't make up their minds. Canadians use American and English spelling, although their definitions are more Brit than Yankee," explained Kurt.

"How do you know that?" Blaine dropped his arm across the back of Kurt's seat.

"Author's notes." Kurt grinned. "I read them, OK?"

...

Blaine's text made Kurt giggle: _We have to schedule the writing sessions_.

Kurt's reply: _We can do that tonight during our last scheduled make-out session_.

Blaine quickly scrolled to his calendar. Tonight _was _their last scheduled make-out session before Kurt moved to New York.

Blaine: _Before or after we conduct some smut research?_

Kurt:_ In between_.

Blaine guffawed. He looked around in embarrassment. No one in the coffee shop was taking any notice of him. "Note to self," thought the boy, "Stop by the drug store. We'll need some supplies for our research."

...

Six weeks later, during their daily Skype session, Kurt, who was in New York, told Blaine, who was in Ohio, "I posted our story last night."

"Which version?" Blaine blushed slightly. Kurt wished he could stroke his boyfriend's face. In desperation he placed his hand on the computer screen.

"The M version," answered Kurt with a grin. "The T version wasn't educational enough."

"Have we had any reviews or likes?" Blaine never said he didn't like reviews and likes, he just didn't like author's notes.

"Fifty favs and 15 comments."

"No shit?" Blaine gasped.

"And 10 requests for a sequel."


End file.
